


Remember Who Loves You

by hipsterloki



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-04
Updated: 2013-02-04
Packaged: 2017-11-28 04:39:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/670373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hipsterloki/pseuds/hipsterloki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Here at the beginning of the end, Michael and Lucifer say goodbye.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Remember Who Loves You

**Author's Note:**

> I had forgotten this little snippet when I uploaded some of my stories and that's not fair because michael/lucifer has a direct line into my heart always. Not beta-read.

The earth was still molten in those days, bright red boiling on the surface of a newly shaped planet. No one knew what was in store for it, no one but Him. He always knew. But they were curious enough, watching the newborn planet cough and sputter out gaseous fumes and red hot rock in sparks of orange hues. It was a magnificent thing to see, at least Lucifer felt it was. The bubbling planet was fresh, like an open wound, bleeding but soon the scab would appear and life would begin. An interesting concept that he enjoyed watching. It was funny how death and destruction gave way to life.

His brother didn’t share his passion, growing bored of the same orbit, of the same view never waiting to see what would give way. He was impatient but Lucifer wasn’t, he could wait. He learned how to wait. Patience was the virtue his Father saw in him, but his brother detested. Michael would provoke him, prod and pick until Lucifer would cast him a look that flashed as bright as the escaping lava that burst from the otherwise cooling planet. It would make his brother smile victoriously and be on his way. Michael felt it was his right as the oldest. Lucifer would chastise himself for a moment or two and turn his gaze back down on the planet.

There were so many possibilities for it, he knew this one would be much more than just an ornament in the vast black expanse of the universe. There would be something special here, a Petri dish of his Father’s handiwork. In short, a living masterpiece that was waiting to bloom. What Lucifer didn’t expect, were  _them_. The grazing animals, the variety of species, the kingdom of wildlife was something Lucifer enjoyed but the other _things_  that He put upon the planet to roam beside them— he just couldn’t understand why.

They were absolutely, completely, and irrevocably flawed. The animals all held a place, a certain notch on the systematic chain where everything circled perfectly. And _they_  were a cog, a wrench in the system.  _They_  fumbled where the rest glided,  _they_  were violent without cause,  _they_  were unneeded, broken, abortions.  _They_  had minds they could not utilize,  _they_  were free will without morality,  _they_  were a waste of beautiful life. And Lucifer watched with a gnawing, growing hate. Of all the things his Father could create, he wasted his time on  _these_  things.

“Disgusting.” His voice was soft and though the malice was present, his tone was defeated. He was hurt more than upset.

“Yes, you are.” A voice came from behind him, low and teasing. Michael always had a way of appearing when he was not wanted.

“Please,” Lucifer turned, facing his brother with a sad look upon his face. “Leave me—”

“Now, why would I … do that?” Michael’s words came out slow, almost patronizingly slow. It infuriated Lucifer, and he knew Michael knew that.

“I’m not in the mood.”

“You never are, does that stop me?”

“No. But I keep hoping one day, it just might.” Lucifer turned his attention back to the world, and he could see them, small in numbers now — but they would be an infestation one day. “They’re disgusting.”

“They’re a work of our Father.” Lucifer had forgotten for a moment who he was talking to.

“Daddy’s Boy,” Lucifer looked over his shoulder, eyes cutting up at Michael’s tall, regally straight stance.

“Your point?”

“Do you ever think for yourself, brother?”

“I do in fact, Little One, and I think you should watch your tone.” Michael had taken a step closer to his brother, his shadow covering Lucifer’s face.

Lucifer lifted his head, chin jutting out in an act of defiance. It was an act that made Michael break out into a quiet, amused chuckle. His finger gently tilted Lucifer’s chin up before he ran it through the messy hair crowning his brother’s frowning face. Digging his fingers into the back of Lucifer’s scalp, Michael pulled him close, his free arm wrapping around the tense shoulders.

“You need to stop being so jealous, brother. Remember who loves you.” Michael’s fingers played with Lucifer’s thick hair, twisting the strands on the back of his neck carefully.

“Please don’t tell me that’s you,” Lucifer said, voice muffled into his brother’s shoulder. Michael could feel Lucifer’s smile, could feel the hands on his back holding him close.

“I’m afraid so, you’re stuck with my love, Lucifer.”

“But, you’d choose our Father over me?”

Silence followed, Michael’s grip on Lucifer’s shoulders tightened, the hand still wound in his hair gripped harder as he pulled Lucifer’s face away from the crook of his neck. Lucifer’s eyes told him he understood, they had lined with tears but clarity was found — he knew the answer, he would accept it, but Michael could see he was wounded.

“Always,” Michael’s voice was quiet, jaw clenching as he watched his brother look crestfallen. Lucifer pressed his forehead against Michael’s cheek, hands still digging into Michael’s back. “But never forget, I will always love you.”

Something told Lucifer this was his brother’s way of apologizing, for everything that would come to pass. This was their goodbye and when they would meet again, it’d be on a battlefield, pitted against each other. And the words, ‘don’t let go’ were caught in his throat, so he just stood, holding onto Michael for as long as he could.


End file.
